A Day In The Hole
by Bendleshnitz
Summary: The Drak Lord had won the War and things had gone downhill since then. No one's safe anymore. Pansy is a prostitute who can't escape. Read the warnings inside. AU


**Title:** A Day In The Hole  
**Pairing: **Ron Weasley/Pansy Parkinson  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Prompt:** Slut  
**Word count: **704  
**Beta: **Thank you **seraphimerising** for you speedy work :)  
**Warnings: **Forced sex (not rape). Violence. Swearing.  
**Summary:** The Drak Lord had won the War and things had gone downhill since then. No one's safe anymore. Pansy is a prostitute who can't escape.  
**A/N: **Originally written for this week's prompt on **hp_humpdrabbles** . This is a longer version than the one posted there.

* * *

**A Day In The Hole**

The first one enters the room. Clothes vanish with a flick of his wand. No show, no preamble, no stamina.

"I have to get to work, girl. C'mon. Come for me, precious."

First fake smile, first fake orgasm, first real Galleons.

The second one opens the door clad in a banana-hammock. An elephant-shaped banana-hammock. He is the one making the show. She just sits here watching, trying not to vomit all over her new green corset.

"Like what ya see? I can pay for another hour, ya know? Birthday present for my favourite slut."

"It's not my birthday," Pansy answers. She's not amused as she opens her legs giving the man a view to see if it ends things more quickly.

It does. Seeing her center works like a charm. Just two more minutes of torture and the client shoots inside of her at the second thrust.

Third client. Yes, this one likes a little show. Asking her to wear Quidditch gear as she dances in his lap.

"Move those hips. More. More! Yeah, like that. Oooh, daddy loves it."

This one's a talker. She kisses him. First kiss of the day; only used to shut them up. One swift, professional move and she pours herself over him. Clutching her muscles and rocking her hips frantically, he comes. All in a forty second kiss. Now, this shows she's a pro.

Number four's time. Pansy doesn't like the look on this one.

"On your knees bitch. You're gonna suck me, slut. Slowly," he says, pulling at her hair strongly.

He guides her head roughly and makes her gag. Not enough. With his free hand, he slaps her. The hit makes his cock pop out of her mouth. Another slap. Harder.

"Did I tell you to stop?" Slap.

"No, sir," Pansy whispers, in fear as she starts sucking him again.

Slap. Gag. Slap. Gag. Slap. Gag. Slap. Come. Pansy chokes, unable to breathe as the man pushes his prick forward during his orgasm, not letting her breathe. She thinks she is going to die there. She hopes she would. But she doesn't.

Bruised, afraid and sore, Pansy watches as client number five comes inside her room. The man that makes her want to keep breathing, to stay alive, to even dream.

"You came," she says, her voice cracking as she starts to cry uncontrollably.

"Shhh. Of course I came," Ron coos as his arms wrap around her firmly, but with no force for fear of hurting her more.

"Hold me tight, Ron. Please," she begs, grabbing at his shirt.

"I don't want to hurt you." His voice filled with tears too.

"Bastard just hit my face. Hold me. I need to feel you. Feel why I am still breathing. Feel my reason to bear all of this."

Ron's arms tighten around her body as strongly as he could. His face turns to look at her. His lips cover her face with soft, feathery kisses. "You have to. Please, Pansy. Don't give up. I need you to keep fighting, my love." His tone desperate as his blue eyes look intently into her hazel ones. "I'll die without you," he whispers.

She chuckles softly. It doesn't reach her eyes. "Know how that feels." She kisses his lips softly. Lovingly, trying to take all the bitter taste of her clients away.

"George contacted me with this guy that works in the Ministry." She tenses. "Don't worry, he's trustworthy. He'll try to pull some strings. He's going to give me an answer on Monday." He smiles widely as his eyes shine with hope. "You know what that means, Pansy? You may be freed in three days. _We_ are going to be free in three days."

"And we will fly away from this horrible place."

"As soon as you take your first step out of the door," he nods.

"I love you, Ron," she says, resting her head over his chest and closing her eyes; dreaming of better days of just the two of them and the sky.

"Love you too, Pansy. I promise I'll take you out of this hole. Even if it's the last thing I do in my life," he vows out loud, even though he could feel her slow, even breaths of sleep.


End file.
